monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Magic Crackles
Welcome Hi, welcome to Monster High Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Magic Crackles page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, WikiaBot (help forum | blog) Hi In your blog post you spelt too wrong, two is the number, just thought I’d tell you before some kids start trolling :) THanks I only just found this page but I appreciate your notice. Haha.(; So true. EpicEmik 17:33, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Hello its me naynoo555 i just want to be your friend thanks =) Yep Once someone uploads a picture, it's fair game unless it's fanart they drew or a photo they edited personally. Or anything along those lines. Strawberry Cupcake Kitten (Talk) 00:12, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Gil's parents I'd appreciate you to sign your posts. But to answer your question, it was deleted not because it's incorrect but because this wiki has a policy against posting information not available through a MH main channel. The reasons are twofold: firstly we don't want to mess up Mattel's marketing plans, and secondly we don't want to spoil anything for the fans. Writing about stuff only available through non-English sources forces people to those sources, from which they will not take the same joy as from something most of them can understand. If there are compelling reasons to add information prematurely, like when they affect the structure of the wiki, then exceptions can be made, but only then. Info on Gil's parents in a webisoe that has not aired in English yet is not to be an exception. Parrotbeak (talk) 05:06, August 27, 2012 (UTC) :The wiki tried to get people to not put spoilers in the comments, but that didn't work. If you can minimize it, that's appreciated, but the comment section is a free area to talk in. A lot of lies enter the comment section too, so that kinda prevents too much damage. Parrotbeak (talk) 09:26, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Reply Honestly, as of right now, I would prefer you not. Usually the descriptions of main categories like characters, dolls, and lines can easily be found on the proper pages. Adding a description to a category would probably be more cluttering than it would be helpful. Strawberry Cupcake Kitten (Talk) 18:40, September 16, 2012 (UTC) LOL XD You wouldn't believe my dad's face yesterday. I was the same way. I wouldn't STOP with the Robecca impressions. XD But thanks, I'm glad you liked it :) '' ''And yeah, LOL, Invader Zim is a bit confusing; though all the while pretty freakin' hilarious XD SIIIIIIIILENCE! XD 08:01, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Yo Come back to the chat! (You know, if you're still there XD) Sorry, I was away lol. Kepa5842 (talk) 22:57, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Message! LOL I like your timeline on your profile! XD "The Annoying Blog Posts," LAWLZ! I disagree with it. Haha, I think I'm in the annoying blog posts phase then lolz XDXD Anyway, nice chatting with you! Have fun at school lol. Kepa5842 (talk) 00:15, September 21, 2012 (UTC) OMG lol I can't believe you were lying about the dance! XDXD I saw that blog haha, you had me fooled! XD And I hope my blogs aren't annoying, sometimes I think they might be just because there are so many of them haha XDXD. Yep! Hope to chat again! Kepa5842 (talk) 21:31, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! Good to know my blogs aren't annoying people! XD Too cool for themed dance? I think themed dances are awesome! All of our dances are themed over here. And I love when people comment my blogs too! And lol, you're so right about what everyone writes haha XD. And I think I am also famous for the XD face! Kepa5842 (talk) 01:41, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Sorry for my late response... I been busy being sick and stuff! Lol, well yeah our dances always have a theme, but it's not a theme that you dress up for, but we do dress up for Spirit Week haha. And I don't think you're a suck up, why do you think that? Kepa5842 (talk) 17:03, September 24, 2012 (UTC) SPIRIT WEEK! Spirit Week is different for every school, I think, (and some schools probably don't have it), but basically you get pepped up for the Homecoming game on Friday! Each day we dress up according to a theme and see which class gets the most points by tallying how many people dress up. Also, you can decorate Homecoming floats or hallways or whatever. And then we also have a Homecoming dance! :) It's really fun! And about you saying you "suck up" and "try to gain favor," well I think everyone does that, whether they do it consciously or not. And it's fine. I hope you had fun at camp! :) Kepa5842 (talk) 19:12, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Well the Homecoming game isn't really more important... lol I think it's just an excuse to have a dance and dress up and stuff lol XD. And this week is actually my Spirit Week, and my class lost. A-freakin'-gain. :/ But oh well, it's still fun! Kepa5842 (talk) 01:46, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Okay, well one day was Jersey day, so wear your fave team's jersey, then was celebrity day, dress like your fave celebrity, then was stereotype day (which sounds bad lol, some teachers got mad about it), but it wasn't bad people just dressed like goth and nerd and stuff, nothing bad. And then was just wear our school colors day. Yeah, I always think they are kinda dumb, but what can ya do? Lol. Kepa5842 (talk) 13:29, September 29, 2012 (UTC) You make a good point. Sorry, I feel bad now, you're right. Kepa5842 (talk) 01:40, October 1, 2012 (UTC) It's fine you were away! You don't have to apologize! And yeah, I saw Ghouls Rule. And I must say, very good, best special yet, but not what I was expecting really. Have you seen it? Kepa5842 (talk) 01:31, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Congrats! ....on your first Monster High thing! ^-^ I just got the DVD today! :) Yes, I'm definately shipping JacksonxClair, not HoltxClair, though, and not CleoxLilith. I loved the Cleuce too much XD And the HABBEYYY!!!! Kepa5842 (talk) 01:18, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I kinda wish JacksonxClair would appear in webisodes, but yeah, I highly doubt it. And poor Cupid, she should be in the webisodes... And I wouldn't give up on Invisitra, I mean there's already a huge fanbase for it. And who else would Mattel pair with InvisiBilly? The only one I kinda like is InvisiBillyxVenus, but I also like VenusxLagoona, so Idk. You're so right! It's so hard to pair them with only one character! That's impossible for me, but yeah, I TRY to keep the ships to a minimum, but then people share their ideas, and I'm like OMG you're right, haha. XD Kepa5842 (talk) 18:56, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Respose So true about Cupid. I just HOPE that Jinafire and Skelita don't suffer the same fate of being special-only characters. I would be SO mad! Cupid just isn't one of my faves so I can live with it, but Jina and Skelly??? Mattel, you better put them in the webisodes!!! Ha XD A special for each doll line sounds wonderful! I would love to know your plots! ^-^ As for InvisiBillyxVenus, I guess I just see them both as very rebellious, like Billy is a prankster and Venus is a punk so Idk, I just think that goes well together lol. VenusxRobecca is a no for me lol, but I like your reasoning! Gil and Lagoona are probably my least favorite canon couple (EFSS did that lol), and I think the only canon couple I don't ship! Kepa5842 (talk) 22:43, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Oh my, you should not limit yourself to the basics! There are so many awesome dolls out there! Ha, well yeah, I heard that they most likely are their basics because I guess they showed their artwork at Comic Con and that's what they were wearing. And let me think about the doll line thing. I'm sorry my brain is just not working today lol. And yeah, I totally agree. VenusxInvisiBilly was just something I thought up one day when I thought hmmmm... who could Billy be with lol. My favorite canon couple.... definately Habbey XD Ghouls Rule just sealed the deal for me lol XD Bleh (I'm not good at titles) I didn't go to Comic Con, but that would be awesome! Maybe someday! I just saw pictures of it on someone's Tumblr. OTP is One True Pair. It's fine I never knew what it was either lol, I had to look it up! XD Kepa5842 (talk) 20:11, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Responsamundo Kepa shared the same post with me xD. I have a Tumblr, and I follow mhinsider, but thanks for thinking about me! I've been hunting her down since I knew she was released, so wish me luck! Strawberry Cupcake Kitten (Talk) 23:44, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! :D Hope you don't mind my asking, but do you collect the dolls too? Or are you just a fan? Strawberry Cupcake Kitten (Talk) 00:13, October 14, 2012 (UTC) That's cool, my town rarely gets any MH dolls too, so I'm usually forced to either by online or drive out to another town. I originally planned to only have one of each doll, but that plan worked out...not so well. All in all I've accumulated 24 dolls, with one or more female except for the Werecat Twins, Howleen, and Robecca. Let's see, I have... *3 Lagoonas (Basic, Dead Tired, and Dawn of the Dance) *3 Frankies (Gloom Beach, School's Out, and I <3 Fashion) *3 Draculauras (2010 Basic, Sweet 1600, Skull Shores) *2 Clawdeens (Dawn of the Dance and Coffin Bean) *2 Abbeys (2011 Basic and Skull Shores) *2 Ghoulias (2010 Basic and Classroom) *Dawn of the Dance Cleo *2011 Basic Spectra *Toralei *Nefera *Operetta *Rochelle *Venus *And a nameless CAM Witch Strawberry Cupcake Kitten (Talk) 03:44, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Doll descriptions :Those descriptions I wrote already work along something of a 'template', but then anons and inexperienced users started helping to... the best of their abilities and things ended up as they did. :Your suggestion is very close to mine, only more detailed and controlled, so I'd say go for it. The only thing I can say about the suggested subjects is that "Make-up/Facial hair" should include "haircut". I don't know if you intend to start of each sentence with the the subject designation, but if so we need to think of a concise term for "Make-up/Facial hair/Haircut". And you also may want to think about how, for instance, to deal with the "I Heart Fashion" line. :Extra categories I added are whether or not the doll comes with a stand and brush, and which colors they are, and if (significant) doll logs are included. I also noted if a doll was released twice and what changes there are between releases (ie, DotD Frankie misses her iCoffin in her 3-pack release), and if certain designs or molds were reused. And I figure it deserves a mention if the stockphoto is incorrect. :It's a long list, but I'd be very happy if you'd want to tackle it. Don't worry too much about length as there are plans to split off the doll/toy sections. Also, if you've written the first such-style description I'd love to take a look to see if there's anything left that needs adjusting. Parrotbeak (talk) 15:30, October 14, 2012 (UTC) ::Sorry for the late-ish reply. I just considered that, you know, "Head" would probably be specific enough for the make-up and hair talk. I don't think changes occur elsewehere, bar the hands but those are not relevant for the fashion/look of the character. Would "Head" be an okay subject name? ::As for the other names, I like to keep the subject names as short as possible. How about "Extras" for the stands and the like? And maybe "Rerelease Changes" I don't readily have an alternative for. ::All in all, I think I'd need to see an example of your design ideas before I can judge it properly. Preferably I'd like to see work on one of either I Heart Fashion packs and another doll of your choosing that has a rerelease change. Think you could do that? Parrotbeak (talk) 18:32, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Hey Ikr! Gotta love Tumblr haha. And nope, OTPs do not have to be canon! Ha :) Kepa5842 (talk) 01:14, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Hai! :P I'm in the chat; care to join me? Death from Cuteness (talk) 11:46, October 17, 2012 (UTC) UZ MAKIN ME WANNA GO TO WALLYWORLD! pie soory pie up there was my very hyper active friend the rest was me, pitypie is mah frie I SPELL NOTHINZ RIGHT! MY FRIE WAS @ TYPE TO YOU SOMTHIN: ima gonna fiye MAH LAZER. BRAAAAAAAAAA! UR A BRA NOW.NOW IS TIME TO BRA. (TRUNS TO NYAN CAT)NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN. SORRY BOUT HER! GESSING BRAH MEANS BRO? WELL UR AN AUSSIE YOU CALL your friends THAT ALL THE TIME. RIGHT? ANYWAY PLZ TELL ME THERE USA AND AUSTRAliA! 23:45, November 6, 2012 (UTC)I DONT NEED YOU CAR NYAN IS MY VEHICLE! (talk) Nyan I royally lack the ability to translate the above, but I'm guessing it was insulting and not friendly teasing? I want to take action with a temporary block, but I rather ask first if I understand the situation correctly. Parrotbeak (talk) 07:06, November 7, 2012 (UTC) :Even I was offended by Australia being called what it was and I'm even from that country. It's the attitude beneath it, some sort of entitlement that whatever their country is (I'm guessing the USA) deserves dolls before Australia/every other country. And since reality seemingly didn't match that sense of entitlement, they took it out on you. Very, very disgusting. If you wish you can clean your talk page of that message. It's noted what happened and I'd understand if you'd favor not to have to look at it anymore. Parrotbeak (talk) 09:36, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Sorry! Im sorry if my message insulted you in any way shape or form.That was not my intetions.You may be mad at me if you wish,but I just wanted you to know I was not trying to insult you and if I did I did not mean to.Im very sorry.I will be more careful now. Now i must watch the season premere of MLPFIM.Are you a brony? I hope theres no hurt feelings. Thank you I DONT NEED YOU CAR NYAN IS MY VEHICLE! (talk) 15:25, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Ooh la la! :3 I adore the drawings! Simply fab! Great job! :D Death from Cuteness (talk) 13:04, November 13, 2012 (UTC) (P.S.: Ever since we got on the topic of fairy tales/Scary Tales, I've been listening to Disney music, IDK why, lol, but one of the songs stuck out to me. "Reflection" from Mulan. To be honest, I think Abbey would make an amazing lead; don't you think?) :D Lol, I wouldn't appriciate sleep XD I'm practically an insominac, but it's cool, man :P Glad you liked though! :) But, yeah, it only makes sense; from what I've seen in the trailer, read from her sketchbook/diary and bio, that seems like her personality. Jinafire, I'm pretty sure I got ok as well, but *shrugs* Who knows? #getherealready2013! Death from Cuteness (talk) 23:20, November 14, 2012 (UTC) *squee!* ZOMG, as much as I don't like Lala, seeing her in rain getup would be sooooo cute.... /)^3^(\ Death from Cuteness (talk) 13:32, November 15, 2012 (UTC) :D Thanks! I adore RSac3's work! :3 I've seen it on Google Images; but that one I haven't caught yet! Death from Cuteness (talk) 13:50, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Hi? ? ? MH76 (talk) 23:40, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Cute Cute I like your front page:)Juliet is Amazing (talk) 16:45, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Omg... Haha, so after looking and looking, I've finally found myself a webcam site I can hang w/ my friends :P http://www.worldchatcenter.co.in/2011/12/zozochat.html So if you ever wanna webchat w/ me, lemme know :D Death from Cuteness (talk) 16:11, December 5, 2012 (UTC) (Figured since you were a friend, it'd be cool... Ok, that sounds awks, but whatever xD) Are you ready?Edit I'm "kinda" done with my wikia but, it's ready for some fan-fics to be in it! If you like you can...now! LINK: http://mh-fan-labor.wikia.com/wiki/MH_Fan_Labor_Wiki Wants-Help-But-Can't-Get-It (talk) 16:55, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Hi!! Hi I read your profile. I love pokemon too! and I´m also in to anime!! well not that much but I enjoy waching some animes and reading manga :) Hi, thats cool, but I don't know who you are? So next time, click the signature button. Hi again Hi Crackles its Naynoo555 I got lots of MH things for cristmas and i got a Venus doll and a jewely set and a Ghouls Rule dvd and a watch and a MH bath set that comes with a door hanger and 5 pack Gloom Beach dolls and MH pencil case with stationary and lastly a 101 MH sticker pack. Im so lucky to get all this stuff Crackles! Naynoo555 (talk) 07:20, December 25, 2012 (UTC) I'm so sorry Im really sorry for not talking to you on the chat! I went out for tea and i just closed the chat before i left and im so sorry for doing it! My mum said to turn it off so i did and i left the house. Naynoo555 (talk) 08:27, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Hi Hello Crackles i left the chat because i wanted to comment on articles so I'll meet you tomorrow. Naynoo555 (talk) 03:17, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Ringing in the New Year! I figured that I wouldn't be on (or awake for that matter) to say Happy New Year, so i'm leaving an early message. Anyways Happy New Year! Have fun, :3 Always be mine, frozen in time (talk) 11:00, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Sorry :/ Sorry for leaving the chat, my browser wouldn't refresh the chat so I didn't get the recent messages. See ya around, unless you still wanna talk. I'll be on Skype, Tumblr and Chat. Always be mine, frozen in time (talk) 05:49, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Thnaks :) I'm glad that you understand. Always be mine, frozen in time (talk) 10:39, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Hi Hi Crackles! I've been out today and i went to the dog park where my house is, My aunty brung Dexter (Her dog) and he came racing down to the tunnel and played with the other dogs. The dog park has a tall drink fountan for People and a little fountan for the dogs to use. I had so much fun. Naynoo555 (talk) 07:44, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Chat Sorry, you contacted me probably right when I arrived at school. I'll be available for chat from this point on, so show up and I'll enter the chat. Parrotbeak (talk) 15:53, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Dolls Since you are one of the users more interested in writing doll descriptions, I have something of a favor to ask. Could you focus future work on Clawdeen Wolf/merchandise and Lagoona Blue/merchandise? I'm particularly interested in playset descriptions, as the playsets are difficult to organize and I'm experimenting a bit still. Right now, I want to see what it is worth to separate doll descriptions from playset descriptions even if the two are packaged together. So, the content under the Dolls header should only be about dolls, pets, clothes, and accessories, and the content under playsets should only be about playsets (consider accessories in a playset to be part of the playset rather than the doll). Think you could do that? Doesn't have to be detailed yet, just a decent basic description. Parrotbeak (talk) 22:06, January 9, 2013 (UTC) :Thank you very much for your contributions thus far. However, I have to ask you to not again touch any of the headers (unless there's a spelling error or something). They're part of a reorganization attempt that is complex, but also the only consequent way I can think of to list playsets. It boils down to that only playsets marked as being from a line are considered to be from that line, and Room to Howl is not marked as Dead Tired. May seem counter-intuitive, but that's the case. So please don't change the header again. Parrotbeak (talk) 11:31, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Hi Hello Crackles, I wont be on the wiki cause im going to the public pools today and its over 40 degrees outside so i'll take sunscreen with me. I'll be back to the wiki as soon as possble. Naynoo555 (talk) 22:34, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Meet me in chat and i've invited Juliet Is Amazing Naynoo555 (talk) 03:08, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Meet me in chat i've invited IamFrankiestein and Kepa5842 Naynoo555 (talk) 08:21, January 16, 2013 (UTC) I went off the chat cause i wanted to go to a diffrent website so i'll see you soon Naynoo555 (talk) 02:28, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Meet me in chat Naynoo555 (talk) 01:17, January 20, 2013 (UTC) This is the most awkward thing we will ever talk about, I can bet you. I'm way too embarrassed to tell you this in chat, because that's just me, I guess, and normally, I'd say I'm like Abbey when it comes to an issue like this, but I've just discovered that I'm more like Clawdeen, because it kinda took me about four days to decide whether or not to send this to you... ... I like you, bro. Ugh. There. I SAID IT. I know that this isn't the time or place, but to be honest, I get all crazy, in a good way, when I see you online. I just hope that this doesn't ruin the friendship that we've made so far, but it's just... God, this is weird. It's just once I read your compliments, I'm not playing with you. You actually make me blush. And dude? I've never confessed liking anyone before. Those stupid relationships I had in fourth grade were nothing. I've never written a love letter before, true say, but I guess that this could count. But... Clayton, I know that if you're freaking out right now, that's fine, I guess I can say it's ok. But it seemed that you've been kinda flirting with me (according to what I've read online) and how did I find out? ... well, sometime when we were trying to play matchmakers for SCK and Kepa, I'm sure. It's like C.A. Cupid herself shot me with her arrow and I dunno. When I first saw you on Skype, I kinda wanted to fangirl. Lame, I know :( I'll just stop now. If you're too weirded out by this message, then I'm fine with it. (TL;DR? ... Can Death from Crackles be canon?) Death from Cuteness (talk) 21:05, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Hi im Olivia and i think you will be great as a admin :) 07:55, January 28, 2013 (UTC) You gotta see this Hi crackles its Naynoo555, When i went home my mum tripped over Cameron's stool and she went flat on her face and she was crying and she could'nt stand up so my dad helped her up, Mum called My nanna to help so i put a ice pack on her left leg and my dad is calling the ambulance now. Naynoo555 (talk) 05:17, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Meet me in chat today Naynoo555 (talk) 05:17, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Sorry! I didn't mean to bail on you earlier. I went off to eat brekky, and then my dumb computer asked me to update my Mozilla Firefox. When I said no, the thing froze! :( After waiting for a while, I had to go to church and when I came back, the thing crashed, so I had no choice but to update Firefox to 18 or 20 or WHATEVER. Again, so sorry to leave you hanging. Death from Cuteness (talk) 22:11, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Crackles i have to tell you something. Tomorrow i have a big test to do. So i might not be on the wiki tomorrow. Naynoo555 (talk) 05:30, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Sorry~ Sorry for leaving the chat, i was sneaking on because i'm grounded for a while. Other than that i have something important to tell you, but it's kind of personal so i'll try to tell you in another way. Other than that Happy Val day~ Always be mine, frozen in time (talk) 02:10, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Thanks :3 and i'm just grounded cause my grades aren't perfect enough or whatever and my dad thinks i spend too much time on the computer :p Yeah so lates, i'll try to get back to you~ Always be mine, frozen in time (talk) 02:28, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Images Given how much I loathe cleaning up the image database, you may bother to check if certain images are already uploaded next time. Also, I'd appreciate if you could add a description per the guidelines if you are going to add it to the toy galleries. Parrotbeak (talk) 09:43, February 17, 2013 (UTC) :Most are doubles. Least you could do is check Category:Frankie Stein images and Category:Profile artwork images. Parrotbeak (talk) 10:46, February 17, 2013 (UTC) ::How not? I assume you can read file names and upload dates and thus see that the images were already in the database. Your images aren't mentioned because no one has put them in those categories yet. Parrotbeak (talk) 11:06, February 17, 2013 (UTC) :::Ah, like that. Apologies. I strongly detest leaving links in talk pages, particularly to non-articles. It's annoying if ever the links need to be changed. Parrotbeak (talk) 13:32, February 17, 2013 (UTC) i thought you were my friend guess not thanks alot please reply to my emails why are u being mean i thought we were friends guess not (Where Monster High And Bratzillaz Come Together (talk) 13:50, February 18, 2013 (UTC)) Habbey B-day MC! Habbey birthday to you Habbey birthday 2 u! Habbey birthday Magic! Habbey birthday to you! You cannot ruin the wedding! Alright so, that was sooooo not a typo, you shoulda expected this.! Anyway happy birthday! Hope its good great amzing clawsome Uggh-pic! and what were you saying about geting to see Scaris? Happy b-day I DONT NEED YOU CAR NYAN IS MY VEHICLE! (talk) 00:53, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Happy Birthday! Hapy birthday Tonton :PAnyways pass the cake over hereee~ Always be mine, frozen in time (talk) 00:40, February 23, 2013 (UTC) WOOO! Happy B-Day, broski! Have fun celebrating! :D Little Anonymous Darling (talk) 14:53, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Ey. More or less. I don't really wanna grow up ;P. I'll meet you in the chat soon, so don't worry, lmao. (Gimme a few minutes though, morning routine time.) Little Anonymous Darling (talk) 09:38, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Well~ I got no presents cuz my dad was a cheap-ass, though I did see all three Ghoul's Alive dolls, along with Scaris and PD Lala, who are fukking ADORABLE up close and Dance Class Lagoona and Operetta along w/ Scaris Rochelle who I nearly fainted at the sight of. Likewise, lmao. But otherwise, yeah, my birthday wasn't all bad. Some friends wrote me fanfics, I got addicted to a new series, *shrugs* I've had worse, so I can't really complain. Thanks for the "happy bday!" though :D Little Anonymous Darling (talk) 10:02, March 1, 2013 (UTC) (p.s. I'll be in the chat soon, but I need to find out where my dad hid the donuts... I NEED MY SUGAR FOR THE MORNING O.e) I'm back and i'm working on Avira and it only took a few minutes to load Naynoo555 (talk) 04:22, March 9, 2013 (UTC) MC! Yo MC we need you to get in chat!!Like now! see ya!I DONT NEED YOU CAR NYAN IS MY VEHICLE! (talk) 05:00, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Catty Noir so.. i KNOW that ur a Mod, right?? cause i wanted to ask-if it would be necessary to create a Catty Noir page on the wiki? And Possibly write more about Garrott and change his picture that it shows on his wiki....is it OK if i do that? PLEASR REPLY!!! Geekytosaxx (talk) 01:45, March 17, 2013 (UTC)Geekytosaxx, the new kid. My computer froze D: I didn't mean to leave ya hanging. Le sigh, nonetheless, here are my crappy bios for Jean and Catty, along with Jean's look which could actually use some work. Maybe you can some of your design magic to it??? ~ Name: Jean Claw Parents: The Werewolves Age: 21 Killer Style: I know that I'm stuck in the celebrity life, but even despite that, I like to keep myself casual, although there is nothing wrong at all with staying proper and clean. I like something nice, sophisticated but doesn't scream too public nor too much like a prima donna. (Who says mansters can't be divas?) Freaky Flaw: Like any werewolf, I go with the usual shedding, full moon, you understand, but I never let it go wild. I have my standards you know. Favorite Color: I'm quite flexible with colors, so I can't really pick a favorite. Pet Peeve: When all of the monsters think just because I'm famous means that I'm a spoiled brat who demands everything. I'm just like your average manster, if you want to get technical. Favorite Activity: Acting is my passion in life, and the camera is my (second) love. Pet: My life is much too busy for pets. GFF's: My wonderful ghoul, Catty. She is rough around the edges, but a gem underneath. - Appearance: He uses the mold of the neon haired werewolf boy from Fright On!, only his hair is black w/ no streaks and his skin tone is more of a caramel color. His eyes are also a dark amber. His clothing consists of a black leather jacket, a dark gold t-shirt with a single white stripe wrapping around the bottom of the shirt. He also wears a navy blue black, white and yellow checkered fedora. His pants are grey stone washed jeans and he has a little chain hanging from one of the belt loops. His shoes are black high tops with dark green laces, and his glasses are Hipster ones with dark red frames. ~ Name: Catty Noir Parents: The Werecats Age: 18... but I am on the fifth on my nine lives. Killer Style: I am a star, obviously, and I hate to go unnoticed, hence why I radiate that in my clothing. Of course it is all from my fashion line that I actually do not design, it still has a sense of myself in it. I have always been a fan of the superstitions and I admire the style from the celebrities before myself. Freaky Flaw: I will admit that if things do not go my way, I can get a bit... upset. And to be honest, fame is not all fun and games, but I can live with it, of course. Favorite Color: ''Pink, obviously. It makes me stand out in a crowd of regular monsters or either fellow stars. ''Pet Peeve: When I am called a prima donna. I am nothing of the kind, I just have very high standards. Favorite Activity: Being in front of the camera, of course. I constantly strive for my name to always be in lights, at any cost. Pet: I have the most adorable pet persian kitty, Furlicity, who is just as fabulous and purrfect as I am. GFF's: What with my busy life of stardom, I have time for no one... well, except my precious Jean. He is everything a ghoul could hope for. - So... yeahh... (I stole the Furlicity pun, lol XD Sorry?) Hope ya like~ Little Anonymous Darling (talk) 14:09, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Nice pic :) Naynoo555 (talk) 08:23, March 19, 2013 (UTC) No worries :) Naynoo555 (talk) 03:15, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Limearose Hey Magic its me Limearose (Limey) my account was disable beacuse.. well I will tell you. I made a new account. xoxo <3 Limearose1 (talk) 16:44, March 25, 2013 (UTC) I'm back MC and plz come back to the chat Naynoo555 (talk) 06:13, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Meet me in chat Naynoo555 (talk) 22:21, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Hi Hi mc! How are you? I got temperary tattoos. Words, that I can arrange to my liking such as : "I Love Cupcake zombies" "I Only Kiss Ninjas" "Awesome buttterlies walk with Tigers" And many more ridiculous prases These will be amazing at school! I also got DC Robbecca yay! See you later! I DONT NEED YOU CAR NYAN IS MY VEHICLE! (talk) 04:50, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Meet me in chat :) Naynoo555 (talk) 06:22, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Meet me in chat today :) Naynoo555 (talk) 06:05, April 9, 2013 (UTC) Hi MC I cant beleve its the holidays today Naynoo555 (talk) 06:09, April 12, 2013 (UTC) :( Sorry my brother is going back to the hospatal and the test did'nt work for him and mum says Please dont let him die The doctor will not do that to him. Sorry if it does'nt work he might need to wear a patch on his arm for a few weeks! Naynoo555 (talk) 07:49, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Yes he will be ok :) Naynoo555 (talk) 22:04, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Hi!! Hey MC!!! It's me the Nyan-ater Man it's been 4 eva!! Ive completed MANY drawings, that I still have not figured out how to use to make a blog on the fandom, grrness How are you? Peace, Nyan Out! I DONT NEED YOU CAR NYAN IS MY VEHICLE! (talk) 05:34, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Ashy Wolf (Ashlynn x Cerise - YES I ALREADY MADE COUPLE NAMES I'M OBSESSED ASDFGHJKL) How in the hay did you even think up that pairing? O_o Little Anonymous Darling (talk) 10:06, June 3, 2013 (UTC) re: Not many :P Just two - for now. Mad Cat {Maddie and Kitty - because I think Kitty's gonna be shy and the contrast of those two personalities would work perfectly~ :3} Red Hunter {Cerise and Hunter - because shit's gonna hit the fan with Ash/Hunter aka Shoe Hunter eventually.} Little Anonymous Darling (talk) 15:01, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Well~ To be honest, I'm just stealing the ship name making thing from Once Upon a Time. Just taking adjectives that describe the pairing and smashing them together. Example: Swan Thief (Emma x Neil - totally ship), Red Whale (Ruby x Whale - kinda ship), Swan Queen (Emma x Regina, NOTP 5EVER). You get it :P Little Anonymous Darling (talk) 14:08, June 4, 2013 (UTC) SAS Oh, don't worry. Your input is very much appreciated. So, just to be clear here, how big an issue do you think SAS poses? Like, to me, SS is a weird shortening of Skull Shores because the first association I make is with Nazi Germany, but I also understand it can't be it so it doesn't is much of an issue to me. Of course, we have no pages that use "Skull Shores" not in full, so I don't know if the situation is comparable. What would you suggest to use instead? Another description than "stand-alone signature" or another shortening of it? Parrotbeak (talk) 08:53, August 17, 2013 (UTC) :Alright, I don't know how realistic it is, but no point in risking weird army scenarios. "Stand-Out" doesn't cover the dolls' position though, since they don't "stand out". How about... either Independent Signature (IS) or Selfstanding Signature (SSS)?Would either of those work? Parrotbeak (talk) 11:44, August 17, 2013 (UTC) ::Than SSS it is (lower risk of ever being short for an official name and, yeah, alliteration). Thanks forteh feedback! Parrotbeak (talk) 07:51, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Hi Toto~ Wanna have a chat party I have invitited SCK and Kepa, Bim, Nyan, and more! Your The Ghoulest <3 Limearose1 (talk) 18:57, September 6, 2013 (UTC) Merchandise write-ups This is an investigative question and not a confrontational one, so to have that clear first. My question: The write-ups you mke are "freestyle". Is there a reason you are avoiding using the DolldataII template and if so, what is that reason? Parrotbeak (talk) 11:02, September 21, 2013 (UTC) :Well, for instance, you removed the (empty) template when you wrote Clawdeen's GNO information. I can imagine you missed it, but I doubt it was/is invisible to you. Mind, I made that template to streamline doll information and ensure text length that matches the image height, bút mostly I made it to make editing doll sections easier/simpler. So if it isn't to you, I'm curious why not and if I can do something to improve the template. Parrotbeak (talk) 16:08, September 21, 2013 (UTC) :Yes (bút nothing big or important or anything. Just the bare template that's just c+p work). Did you work in Visual when you edited? Parrotbeak (talk) 12:25, September 22, 2013 (UTC) ::Alright then. Just to be clear, you did good work and you can carry on like this. If needed, converting from freestyle to template is easy when the description is already there. Perhaps you could do me a favor by trying out the template once so I can get feedback on it, but that's totally not required. Parrotbeak (talk) 06:51, September 24, 2013 (UTC) pokemon hey, you like pokemon? that's pretty epic, i'm a big fan myself. i'm thinking of buying x and y soon. have you got it yet? talk to ya later see ya soon bud Clawd belongs to Me (talk) 01:46, October 17, 2013 (UTC)Clawd belongs to Me oh my gosh! im totally the same lol!!! and aww, thats sad :( i'm sorry, wish you could get it... anyways, what else are some of your interests, hobbies etc.? Clawd belongs to Me (talk) 01:06, October 20, 2013 (UTC)Clawd belongs to Me Hey! leave a message on my talk when ur available~ see ya Clawd belongs to Me (talk) 17:32, October 20, 2013 (UTC)Clawd belongs to Me Silly answer If you could reformat them, that'd be great, even if you'd only do so much as one. There's no priority work in this. Parrotbeak (talk) 11:29, March 5, 2014 (UTC) dork u suck Hey! Long time no see :) Hi MC it's been a long time and I really missed this wiki so I decided to come back. Naynoo555 (talk) 07:55, September 11, 2015 (UTC) I sure have Naynoo555 (talk) 08:11, September 11, 2015 (UTC) Apple white, Raven queen, and a few others.